Everlasting Love
by The Black Rose Of The West
Summary: Sequel to The Memory That Brought Us Back Together. Snape and Sirius got back together after a long and painful brake up. What happens when something that is suppose to be imposable happens to them? Will they be able to figure it out or will it be something that makes things even harder than they already are?
1. Aruther's Note

Arthur's Note

I need help! Any ideas for this story will do. Please help! Kitten1012.


	2. The Beginning

The Beginning

Sirius slowly rubbed Severus' back. How much more could Severus take before his heart gave out? Sirius kissed his forehead. How could he choose? Two things that meant so much to him. Sirius looked behind him to see...

XXX

"Ok, what's up with Snape?" Goyle whispered to Malfoy.

Malfoy shrugged, watching as Severus pointed out the ingredient Harry was missing. "I don't know, but I don't like it."

"Same here." Crabbe muttered. "It's like he _loves_ Potter now."

"Get to work, all of you." Severus said.

"I don't like it at all." Malfoy muttered, stirring his potion.

XXX

Severus turned at the knock of the door. "Come in."

The door opened, reviling Harry.

"Yes?"

"Sirius wrote this for you."

Severus took the letter from Harry.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you and Sirius but why am I the massager?"

Severus smiled lightly before laying a hand on Harry's head. "You're the only one besides Hermione and Ron that know. That and Hedwig always brings you letters, it's a safety net."

Harry nodded.

Severus looked up at the door. "Malfoy!"

A noise was heard before the door opened and Malfoy stepped in.

"What _are_ you doing?"

"Trying to figure out what's up with you."

Severus' eyes flashed.

Harry slipped the note out of site.

"You know, I could ask you the same." Malfoy said.

Severus kept a smooth face, Harry tried his best to do the same.

"I will find out, even if it takes a while." Malfoy left.

Harry handed the note to Severus as soon as Malfoy was gone. "I didn't read it."

Severus nodded. "Thank you." He looked up at the clock. "You'd better go, bed time is soon."

Harry nodded. "See you tomorrow."

Severus did the same before opening the letter.

Harry left.

Severus read the note before it left his hands. Shock on his face before he turned, his mind was in nothing but shock.

XXX

"Hey Harry, what's by your foot?" Ron whispered, watching the class as Harry picked it up.

Harry looked at the note before letting out a small gasp, unheard to the class.

"What?"

"I-I t-tell you later." Harry muttered quietly.

XXX

"Impossible." Hermione whispered.

"There's no way, maybe you read it wrong." Ron said.

Harry shook his head. "I read it twice, there's no doubt about what it said."

"It's happened in rare cases, but not seen very often." Hermione whispered softly, rubbing Harry's shoulder gently.

Harry laid his head on the table and closed his eyes.

"It might seem bad but it might turn out better." Ron said.

"Not one survived."

Harry didn't reply, only left to his dorm.

What do you think?


	3. That Night

That Night

Sirius lightly touched Severus' shoulder as Severus sat down on the bed next to Sirius.

"It'll be ok." Sirius whispered, kissing Severus' neck before lightly running a hand down to Severus' stomach.

Severus flinched away.

Sirius pulled Severus to his lap and kissed his head. "Don't be that way."

"What if I don't live?"

Sirius was quiet. That was hard to swallow.

"I don't know."

XXX

"You have to be able to do something Dumbledore!" Hermione said.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm afraid I can."

The door opened quickly. "Is it true?!"

"I stand corrected." Dumbledore said, a hint of amusement in his voice. He nodded slightly to the person who had asked the question.

Hermione turned to see a blond girl with silver eyes.

"Come in Kasson."

The girl Kasson did as Dumbledore said.

The problem was explained and Kasson left to go see Severus.

XXX

"You'll be ok, and you'll likely make history." Kasson said, smiling at Severus.

"What does that mean?" Sirius asked.

"First male to be pregnant and live." Kasson said so only Sirius could hear.

"He better live." Sirius hissed quietly.

Kasson laughed quietly. "He will."

Months passed and soon Severus was on what Dumbledore was telling the students was a vacation-Harry, Hermione, and Ron had to bite their lips to not laugh. That was the best Dumbledore could come up with?

Sorry it's so short. The next on will be longer.


	4. Annabella Snape Black

This is the last chapter for this story. Hope you like it! ;)

Sorry it's a little short.

Annabella Snape Black

Severus gripped Sirius' hand harder as Kasson slowly pulled the baby out. Severus had gone into labor that morning and had been in the medical wing since. Kasson smiled softly.

"It's a girl." Kasson said, holding to baby up for Severus and Sirius to see.

Sirius cut the cord and a few nurses came to tend to Severus. Sirius was able to stay with the baby while Severus recovered. Sirius stood as Kasson came into the room.

"How is he?" Sirius asked.

Kasson smiled. "Severus is doing well. You can see him if you'd like-and come up with a name for the little one."

Sirius nodded.

XXX

"Annabella Snape Black." Kasson repeated with a smile.

Severus and Sirius nodded.

"It's perfect-and unique, like how things are."

They all three shared a laugh.

Annabella cooed as Sirius handed her to Severus.

Kasson looked at the door as a knock was placed on it. "Looks like you have some visitors."

The door opened to revile Harry, Hermione, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Tonks, and Remus.

Kasson left the room.

They all talked for a while till Kasson came back to take Annabella to the nursery to sleep the rest of the night.

"You two really do look good together." Charlie said.

The others nodded.

"I'm glad things turned out well." Remus said.

"It's about time to go-it's passed nine." Hermione said.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Harry said.

The others nodded, as did Severus and Sirius.

Everyone but Sirius left.

"Are you staying tonight?" Severus asked.

Sirius nodded. "I'll probly stay by your side till you get out."

Severus smiled. "Thanks."


End file.
